


Quantum Mechanics

by somekindaspacecadet



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who Academy Era
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Studying, a one-shot, and also quarks, kissing and cuddling and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somekindaspacecadet/pseuds/somekindaspacecadet
Summary: An unstoppable, unexplainable force, perpetually hovering just between the most unremarkable of moments.





	Quantum Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little thing I did today (somehow I started it six hours ago, so cheers to hyperfocusing I guess). But I haven't written for my boys in so long, so I thought I'd post it anyway. :)

Theta had always found studying to be a nearly insurmountable task. That was probably why he was almost never doing well in his classes, and in fact without the help of Koschei and the rest of the Deca, he’d probably be failing just about everything (except for art– he was the one leading Kos through the brush strokes and color palettes in that case). He’d never been able to “apply himself”, as his brother Braxiatel often scolded him for. He wasn’t really sure what that even meant, actually. _Apply yourself, Theta Sigma._ As if everyone walked around with their own invisible glue stick, ready to forcibly adhere themselves to each of life’s tasks, and he was simply never given one. _Is it the kind that starts out purple, and then dries clear? I wonder._

“The only thing you’re currently _applying_ yourself to is me,” grumbled Koschei from beside him. “And I wish you wouldn’t.” He was sprawled out across his bed, a pile of books on his other side and one in his hand. His eyes were skirting across the text, and he flipped a page loudly as if to cement his point. Theta had started out sitting next to him at a reasonable distance, but had somehow ended up against his side, face pressed into his robes and schoolwork long forgotten. Kos, though, had made space for him, probably involuntarily. The hand that wasn’t holding the quantum mechanics textbook was in a position that looked perfectly casual, but managed to brush against the back of Theta’s neck in a way Theta knew was intentional.

He smiled against Kos’s chest, making sure he could feel his mouth moving as he spoke. “I thought you were studying.”

“Well, if you weren’t thinking about purple glue sticks so loudly, maybe I’d actually be able to.”

“You like it.”

“What, your strange and invasive musings? No, not particularly.”

“You know exactly what I meant.” Theta propped himself up on one elbow and looked up at Kos, who had slipped his fingers through Theta’s hair.

He kept his eyes on his textbook, trying and failing to suppress a smile. “Haven’t the faintest idea.”

“Not a single one of your thoughts is about quantum mechanics right now.”

“I’d say that’s your fault.”

Theta shrugged. In one practiced movement, he positioned himself so that his face was level with Koschei’s, finally winning his attention as he let the book fall to his side. “I’d say it is.”

To his surprise, it was Kos who reached forward with both hands to pull Theta towards him. The kiss was slow and warm and uncomplicated, and Theta felt like he could live in that moment forever, in just those few unremarkable seconds between heartbeats and piles of boring books and orange sunlight. It was something vast and unexplainable, some enormous unstoppable force; and yet it existed comfortably, perfectly, in the tiny space between the center of Kos’s chest and his own. For once, the universe wasn’t tumbling by, playing a whirlwind of color and music through Theta’s mind. For once, he had no burning desire to jump up and run and run and _run_ until he reached the edge of it, because the edge of the universe was just at the place where his hand was resting, where if he stretched out his fingers across Kos’s chest, he could feel both of his hearts beating, one after the other.

It was just as simple as that. _The whole universe is right here._

“What did you say?” Kos had pulled away, just a few millimeters, just enough to speak on an exhale. His eyes flickered across Theta’s face.

Theta blinked. “Nothing,” he whispered back.

Kos traced a finger across Theta’s temple, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“What?”

“Help me study for quantum mechanics,” he mumbled against Theta’s lips.

Theta huffed out a laugh, interspersed with quick presses of his lips against Koschei’s. “That’s the most unsexy thing anyone’s ever whispered to me during a kiss, you idiot.”

Kos grinned. “Good, I’m going for the record.”

“All right, have it your way,” Theta responded smugly. “Do you know what they call the different kinds of quarks in English?”

Kos rolled his eyes. “No, but I’m guessing you do.”

“Flavors,” Theta answered. “And do you know what the flavors are?”

Kos sighed, but his face was lit up with amusement. “Go on, then.”

“Up and down,” he said, kissing his cheek, his nose, his chin between every few words. “Strange and charm… bottom and top.”

“Bottom and top?” Kos echoed, laughing in disbelief. “Prick. You made that up.”

“I did not!” Theta giggled at his reaction. Kos tried to shove at his shoulder, but Theta caught his hand and wound their fingers together, pushing back at him. “You asked me to help you!”

“And this is what I get,” Kos said sarcastically. He let their hands fall again and then leaned back against his pillows, picking up the textbook from where it had fallen. He thumbed through the pages, trying to find where he’d left off, but the smile didn’t fade from his face. He glanced over at Theta, having found the section he was looking for. “Well, if you’re not going to help me, at least don’t bother me.”

Theta hummed. He moved closer and rested his head on Kos’s shoulder, draping one arm across his chest. “I’ll do my best.”

As his eyes drifted closed and he let himself gradually be lulled into a soft, comfortable haze, Theta imagined he could hear an echo, a faraway return of a thought, almost lost between mentions of string theory and particle physics in Kos’s consciousness. An unstoppable, unexplainable force, perpetually hovering just between the most unremarkable of moments. 

_The whole universe is right here._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @somekindaspacecadet where I post mildly interesting content <3<3 (And also message me cause I need more academy era friends)


End file.
